Merry Naked Christmas
by BlueDragonGirl1
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and all Yugi wanted to do was go outside and watch the snow come down. So why is he naked and out with his friends caroling? R&R please, it's my first YuGiOh fanfic.


Merry "Naked" Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own the Feliz Navidad song. (Note: In the story, sometimes when Yugi speaks his teeth are chattering. Just thought you'd like to know. I didn't want you to think that I press the keys on the keyboard too many times.)

Yugi Moto yawned as he sat up in his bed Christmas Eve morning. He turned towards his window and was delighted to see that it was snowing.

"Yipee!!" Yugi exclaimed as he hopped out of bed and ran downstairs. He ran to the door and threw it wide open.

The snow was coming down in big, white flakes. Yugi stepped outside and, tilting his head back, he stuck out his tongue and tried to catch a few flakes on it.

"Yum! I love snow," Yugi said. He caught a few more snow flakes on his tongue. "And it tastes good too. Mmmmm!"

Suddenly, Yugi heard a creaking noise and looked up. When he spotted the gutter that was packed with snow it broke loose and a bucket load of snow spilled over on top of him.

"Brrr!!" Yugi said through his chattering teeth as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Iiiiiit's cccccold"

"Well, if you wore a little more clothing then maybe you wouldn't be so cold," a harsh voice said behind him.

Yugi turned around and was surprised to see Seto Kaiba standing behind him.

"Seeeto Kaikaiba!" Yugi said surprised. "Whawhat are yoyou dodoing hhere?"

"Just thought I'd stop by," Seto replied. "Do a little sight seeing but I think now I've seen everything."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked finally getting his teeth to stop chattering.

"Well let's see," Seto said. "Now I've seen London, I've seen France." He paused a moment. "Ah yes! And I've seen Yugi without his underpants."

"WHAT!!!" Yugi yelled. He looked down and found, to his dismay, that he was stark naked.

"OH NOOO!!!" Yugi yelled. "I ran out of the house so fast that I didn't even notice that I didn't have any clothes on!!!" He tired to run back into his house but Seto blocked the doorway.

"Seto! What are you doing?!" Yugi yelled.

"There is no time for you to get clothes on Yugi," Seto said. "You should have done that before you came outside. Now, you must come with me."

"WHAAAT!!!" Yugi screamed. "What do you mean!!!!"

"You know what I mean," Seto said.

Suddenly, Yugi found himself on a dueling platform overlooking a dueling field.

"It's time to duel Yugi," Seto said.

"Wha!! What do you mean duel! I can't duel looking like this!" Yugi waved his arms frantically. "I'm frickin' naked. Don't you think I'm sort of at a disadvantage?"

Seto sighed. "Fine! If it makes you feel any better." Seto began to strip off his business suit.

"SETO!!! What are you doing?!" Yugi asked shocked.

"I'm making this duel fair so you will stop whining!" Seto replied throwing his shirt on the ground and he began to unzip his pants.

"I don't want to see you naked!" Yugi yelled.

"Too late," Seto said as he threw his boxers (with blue eyes white dragon prints) over the edge of the dueling platform.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Yugi screamed like a girl and threw himself off the dueling platform.

Seto watched as Yugi fell to the ground. "Jeez! It's like he's never seen a grown man naked before."

(-)

Yugi Moto yawned as he sat up in his bed Christmas Eve morning. He turned towards his window and was delighted to see that it was snowing.

But, the window he looked out wasn't his window.

His window was lined with blue curtains, this window was lined with pink curtains with dark magician girl printed on them.

"Uh-oh," Yugi said.

He turned and saw Tea sleeping peacefully next to him......or.......at least she was sleeping peacefully next to him because her eyes flew open only to see him sitting in her bed next to her.

"Uh...heh hee....hi Tea," Yugi said uncomfortablely. "Uh, I know this might look really wrong but...um...well you see................."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tea screamed. "Get out! Get out! GET OUT!!!" She kicked Yugi off her bed and started to beat him with her pillow, which just happened to be lined with buttons.

"Ouch! Tea stop! Ow! It's me Yugi!" Yugi pleaded but Tea kept beating him with her button lined pillow.

"How dare you come in here you child molester!!!" Tea screamed as she kept hitting him with her pillow.

"Tea, what's wrong!" The bedroom door flew open and Tea's father and mother walked in. When they saw Tea beating on a naked Yugi, they both ran from the room only to return with a baseball bat and a two by four.

"No!!! You've got the wrong idea! I wasn't trying to......" Yugi tried to explain but was cut off when Tea's father swun the two by four and it narrrowly grazed the side of his head.

Yugi jumped up and ran out of the room with Tea and her parents following closely behind him.

"Come back here you child molester and fight like a man!" Tea's father yelled.

Yugi ran through their living room and out the door into the snow.

"Hey Yugi!" someone said.

"Joey?" Yugi said. He turned and saw Joey waving out the window of a limosine.

"Hey Yugi!" Another window rolled down and Tristen waved at him. "Come on. What's the hold up?"

"Tristen?" Yugi said confused, but he ran over to the limosine when he heard Tea's parents shouting at him. Joey opened the door and Yugi hopped in.

"Thanks.....Seto!!!!" Yugi yelled when he spotted Seto sitting across from him, naked and holding up a glass filled with champagne.

Yugi looked at his friend and his mouth gaped. Joey and Tristen sat next to each other naked.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!" Yugi yelled.

"We're going caroling," Joey said. He held out a glass of champagne to Yugi. "Want some champagne before we get on our way?"

"It sounds as if all of you have drunk way too much champagne," Yugi said. "Aren't you uncomfortable sitting here?"

"What's so uncomfortable about sitting here?" Tristen asked taking a sip of champagne.

"YOU'RE ALL NAKED!!!!!!!!!" Yugi yelled.

"Hey look!" Joey said as if Yugi had never had an outburst. "There's the first house!"

The limosine stopped in front of a big mansion and Joey, Tristen, and Seto hopped out and began to walk up the sidewalk to the house.

"Come on Yugi!" Joey said.

Yugi was tempted to shut the limosine door and lock himself in, but he reluctantly got out of limosine and followed them up to the house.

When they reached the door of the mansion Joey reached for the doorbell. "Now remember everyone, smile brightly and project your voice." He rang the doorbell and the door opened and, to Yugi's complete surprise, Pegesus (I know I spelled that wrong) stepped out on to the porch.

"Ready everyone," Joey said and then they began to sing.

Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad.

Feliz Navidad, prospero ano y fellcidad.

We want to wish you a merry christmas.

We want to wish you a merry christmas.

We want to wish you a merry christmas.

From the bottom of our hearts.

When they were finished singing Pegesus clapped his hands together in great delight. "Oh how wonderful, carolers!" he said gleefully.

"We're going from house to house singing carols," Tristen said.

"Oh joy," Pegesus said. "May I join you?"

"Sure," Joey, Tristen and Seto replied.

"Oh goody! I'll be right back." Pegesus disappeared back into his house.

"What are you guys doing?" Yugi asked panicked. "Do you have any idea who you just invited to go caroling with us?!"

"Yep," Joey replied. "A caroling fan."

"NO!!!" Yugi yelled. "That's Pegesus. Don't you remember? From duelist island."

"Ok boys I'm ready to go," Pegesus announced as he appeared in the doorway.........naked.

"Yay!" Joey, Tristen and Seto cheered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi screamed as he ran from the house waving his arms frantically in the air.

"Jeez! It's like he's never seen a grown man naked before," Seto said as they watched Yugi run across the yard.

Yugi ran off Pegesus's property so fast that he tripped and fell flat on his face into a snow bank.

(-)

Yugi groaned as he got up off the ground. He looked up. He was back at his house, in his own front yard. It had stopped snowing leaving about five or six inches on the ground.

Yugi sat up and burshed the snow out of his hair and off his clothes. . . . . .CLOTHES! Yugi grabbed a hold of his night shirt. He was wearing clothes. He wasn't naked anymore.

Yugi stood up. 'I must have tripped and knocked myself out when I ran outside to see the snow,' Yugi thought.

"Hey Yugi!" someone called.

Yugi looked and saw a limosine parked on the other side of the street. Joey and Tristen were waving out the windows to him.

"Come on Yugi!" Joey called. "We're going caroling!" Tristen opened the door to the limosine.

Yugi stood dumbfounded in place for a moment then turned around and ran back into his house screaming. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The End.

Merry Christmas everyone!!!

BlueDragonGirl1: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic and I sort of just made it up off the top of my head so don't shoot me if it's that bad because Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics are BlackDragonGirl04's specialty. Please R&R and tell me if I should make up more Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics or if I should spare you all and stop now.


End file.
